


Mean it?

by MellMellMell



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A little angst, Fluff, Jealous Aaron, Jealousy, M/M, Scars mentioned, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellMellMell/pseuds/MellMellMell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron is jealous when Victoria and Adam joke about Carly fancying Robert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So just a little one shot that I couldn't get out my head. I've always thought that Carly and Robert would look hot together. Not enough to actually ship them over Robron of course. But I got the idea of what Aaron might react like if the others were joking about her fancying Robert. 
> 
> Scars are mentioned briefly, but the are there. 
> 
> I am still working on 21/6/2016, and I hope to have chapter up tomorrow! 
> 
> Hope there are no mistakes!

It was a scorching hot day in Emmerdale. Aaron, Adam and Robert had been stuck in the portacabin all morning, the sun heating the metal box to an unbearable level. It was around 11:30 when even Nicola had decided it was too hot to work and they had all closed up for the day. 

It was about an hour later that the three boys and Victoria found themselves sitting in the sofas nearest the counter in the cafe. It had been a few days since the attack on Victoria and all of them had been rallying round her, trying to take her mind off it 

"I had an idea," started Robert, as he finished off his coffee, "I thought maybe we could all go out this weekend. Liv is staying with Gabby, and it could be fun"

"Sounds good to me," replied Adam, 

"Could be fun," smiled Aaron, he still couldn't believe he was sitting here with Robert, 

"What do you think Vic?" Asked her husband, 

"What? Um yeah, count me in," she answered, her mind clearly elsewhere. 

The three men shared a look, Victoria had been quiet lately. She hadn't been back to the van, nor had she spoken much about the upcoming events over the summer. It had been decided that morning, between complaints about the heat, that Victoria needed to let off some steam. Take her mind off it and hopefully she would see that this was just a minor set back. 

"Victoria," came a voice from behind them, "how you doing?" It was Carly. Her blonde hair flowing round her face, wearing the perfect look of concern, without the pity most people had in their eyes. 

"Yeah I'm alright tah," she looked convincing, by the slight dip in her voice gave her away. 

"Well us girls are going out Friday night if you wanna come? Just Vanessa, Tracy, possibly Priya, you're more than welcome"

"That might be fun," encouraged Adam, hoping she would take up the offer, 

"Yeah maybe, I'll see nearer the time,"

"Perfect," she smiled a huge smile, saying goodbye to the group, lingering a little longer on Robert than Aaron liked. 

"Mate she pure fancies you!" Laughed Adam, 

"Shut up," smirked Robert, he had thought the same thing. I mean he might not be interested but he was attractive, he couldn't help it, "no she doesn't,"

"She so does," shot back Adam, still laughing, Victoria had started to laugh along aswell, 

"Actually, come to think of it," started Victoria, "I think she does. She asked about you just after you got shot. Asked if you needed someone to look after you, I think it had a double meaning," and at this the married couple fell into fits of laughter that rolled through their bodies. 

Robert was too busy laughing along with his sister to notice the change in Aaron's manner. It was just so good to see Victoria smile again, never mind laugh, he didn't care if it was at his expense. Victoria was the only one who could properly distract him from Aaron. Which, he believed, was what got him through the months without him. Victoria would come in, babble on about some nonsense and he would be able to just focus on her. In the nights following the shooting, before he knew for sure Aaron hadn't done it, she would come into his room, and talk about nothing for hours until he fell asleep. Victoria had been his lifeline, he couldn't bare knowing that someone had hurt her. 

Through the peels of laughter, he turned to his boyfriend, a look of "can you see her?" on his face, only for the smile to be wiped from it immediately. Aaron was tense, too tense, thought Robert. He wouldn't make eye contact with Robert, and he looked like he could punch Adam, which normally Robert would have appreciated. 

Robert put his hand on Aaron's, softly asking, "are you alright?" 

"Yeah fine," grunted Aaron, "gonna go for a shower," and he got up without looking at any of them, 

"Mate Aaron!" Shouted Adam, the laughter not completely gone from his voice, 

"What was that about?", Victoria asked Robert, 

"I don't know," 

"Seriously?", exclaimed Adam, "it's so obvious," 

Robert gave him a look of "we'll get on with it," 

"He's jealous!"

"Jealous?" Asked Robert confused, "whys he jealous? Who about?"

"Carly you idiot!"

Suddenly it dawned on him. Aaron had been fine until Adam had mentioned Carly fancying him. He got up quickly, near enough running back to the pub. How could he be jealous? Thought Robert. Carly could like who she wanted, made no difference to him, he was all about Aaron. 

"Aaron?" He shouted as he walked into the back room, not even bothering to wait to hear what Chas was saying as he climbed the stairs two at a time, shouting his name as he went. 

"Aaron?" he said quieter as he entered their bedroom. The younger man wasn't there, but he could hear the water running so he assumed Aaron had actually gone for that shower. 

What felt like hours past, but in reality it must only have been about ten minutes. In that time Robert had changed his shirt, read his emails, and fixed his hair. All to try and keep himself occupied as he waited for his boyfriend to come back. He still had time to spare. So he sat in the middle of their bed, legs in a basket, watching the door. 

Eventually he heard the click, and knew Aaron was going to walk through. Having thought their was no one up stairs, Aaron hadn't bothered to put his t-shirt back on. Deciding it was so dirty and sweaty it would make the shower pointless. He froze when he saw Robert. All the insecurity he had been trying to force down rising up to the surface. Robert looked serious, his gaze intense. He was so far gone in his own head he couldn't see the concern nor the slight hurt in the other mans eyes. His first thought was "maybe he likes her too? Maybe he's come to tell me"

"Aaron," spoke Robert softly, his eyes warming a little at the sight of him. It might not be the time, thought Robert, but Aaron looked amazing shirtless, with his towel round his waist, water still sprinkling his chest. He always took Roberts breath away. He tried hard to say something else, knowing he should reassure his boyfriend right away, but he couldn't, couldn't form words, couldn't take his eyes off him 

Aaron turned from him after a beat, going over to the set of drawers to find new clothes. He could feel Roberts eyes on him as he walked, and as he sat down on the bed he could feel Robert move closer. He could barely keep the bile in his stomach, the irrational fear of losing Robert clouding over everything. 

He jumped when Robert pressed a kiss to his shoulder, surprised almost. It wasn't lost on Robert, the slight movement when Aaron felt his lips on his shoulder. It was something Robert did quite frequently, so he knew his boyfriend must be feeling pretty distant.

"Hey love," spoke Robert softly, trailing soft kisses around the back of his shoulders and up his neck. It was Roberts turn to feel hurt, when Aaron brushed him off, standing up and moving over to the wardrobe, 

"Aaron, come on, talk to me"

"No," was his short reply, 

"Aaron," his hands managing to grab onto him as he walked by, bringing the younger man to the bed, forcing him to sit. He continued where he left off, trailing kisses along his boyfriends hair line, lapping up the water as he went. He could feel Aaron starting to give in when he said, 

"We're supposed to be talking," his voice still curt, 

"Maybe we could not talk,"

"Maybe you could not talk with someone else," shot back Aaron, pulling away from Robert and turning to face him, face like thunder. 

"I'd rather not if that's okay," replied Robert, 

Aaron sighed, making Robert remark, "Aaron, you have nothing to worry about. I'm not interested in Carly!"

"Well maybe you should be," shouted Aaron, rising to his feet, for once towering over his boyfriend, "maybe you should be with someone like Carly,"

"But I wanna be with you," Roberts voice uncharacteristically quiet, 

"I know what you said, about not wanting to be anywhere else but.. well she's like you int she. Pretty, and blonde," Man, he though, when did I get so basic, worrying my boyfriend might run off with a blonde, 

"Well I prefer brunettes," shot back Robert cheekily, 

"Like Chrissie!"

"Like you! Aaron-" 

"You should be with someone who can add to your life. Someone who is pretty, and fun and" all the anger depleting from his voice as he spoke the next words, "not broken" 

So that was it, thought Robert. He took the younger man by the wrists, guiding him back to the bed, laying the two of them down. Aaron in his back, Robert on his side facing towards him. 

"You are not broken,"

"Yes I-"

"No you are not. Sure you have had some rough times, putting it mildly. You are definitely frayed around the edges, cracked a little," running his fingers softly across his scars as he said this, eliciting a ghost of a laugh from the scarred man, "but you are not broken. You are still here, brave and kind, and all mine,"

"Mean it?", asked Aaron nervously, 

"Always," replied Robert, serious and sincere, 

"I'm sorry, I've been ridiculous!"

"No more than normal," he smirked, 

"I just.. I love you Robert. Sometimes I worry you'll see that your options are so much better than me,"

"Not possible," spoke the blonde man, reaching over to kiss his boyfriend, it was soft and loving and slow, no need to rush anymore, "can't you see how hot you are. Look at you, all biceps and ab muscles. When you walked in here all dripping wet.. God I could look at you forever,"

"Sure you don't want someone softer? Smaller, more... breasty? I mean Carly's got muscles as well,"

"Nah," replied Robert easily, he had positioned himself over Aaron, pressing kisses into the muscles he had been admiring, "though, do you think she could grow a beard?" 

For the first time since the cafe, Aaron laughed that carefree laugh that made Roberts heart swell, "you could always ask her, see how that goes down,"

"Your alright, I'd rather go down on you instead,"

***

A few days later the boys were sat with Adam. Victoria had decided to go out with the girls, so they were having a chilled lads night at the Woolpack. 

It was Victoria who led the group of giggling girls, as they came in for a quick one before the taxi came. They were all dressed up, all of them looking very good. 

As they spoke to the boys for a minute, Victoria having come over to see Adam before they left, Aaron couldn't help the pride that settled in his chest. He could see Carly checking out Robert. The drink making her less subtle than previous times. However, instead of feeling jealous, or uneasy, Aaron lapped it in. Roberts arm swung easily around his should, his hand resting on Roberts leg. He had nothing to worry about, so he was going to enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Just a wee ditty! Mwah! x


End file.
